Once Upon a Time
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Coletânea de oneshots/drabbles de Naruto. / 23º Sasuke e Karin
1. Naruto x Hinata

Sei que parece "modinha" fazer uma coletânea de drabbles, mas não resisti de fazer algo similar.

Uma característica minha é escrever muito, então acho que não consigo escrever drabbles (aliás, eu nem sei até que tamanho pode ser considerada uma drabble).

Então vou fazer uma coletânea de oneshots.

Boa leitura.

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Sensatez

- Aqui. –a loira Yamanaka falou e, para a surpresa da Hyuuga, empurrou uma taça em direção à morena.

- O qu...

- Quer falar com ele, mas não tem coragem, não é? –Ino a interrompeu, mas não a encarou. Ela mantinha o olhar fixo no loiro hiperativo da mesa ao lado- Aposto que isso vai te ajudar a se desinibir.

- Mas...

- Vamos, beba.

Talvez aquela não fosse a melhor das ideias. Ela não tinha bebido antes.

Olhou para o copo e em seguida para a amiga.

Fez isso algumas vezes antes de pegar a taça e beber todo o líquido de uma vez.

Foi só ela largar a taça sobre a mesa para a loira lhe servir mais bebida. Mais uma?

A essa altura já tinha perdido a conta do quanto bebera. Não estava mais em seu juízo perfeito. Iria falar com ele. Mas antes disso, Ino a puxou pelo pulso e a levou até a pista de dança. O plano era dançar para seduzi-lo?

Não gostava muito de dançar, mas a bebida estava começando a fazer efeito.

Oh, desde quando ela sabia dançar daquele jeito?

Ele estava olhando.

Abriu um pouco o zíper lateral do vestido que usava. Aquele vestido era comportado demais. Não, tinha que abrir mais.

Talvez tirá-lo de uma vez, subir em uma mesa e dançar alucinadamente.

No outro dia não se lembraria de nada, mas os outros se lembrariam. Seu pai ficaria sabendo, seu clã ficaria sabendo, a Vila inteira ficaria sabendo. Mas ela não saberia de nada. Ia ter que confiar no que os outros iam lhe contar.

- Vamos, Hinata, beba. –a loira ao seu lado insistiu, já impaciente pela demora- No que você tanto pensa?

É, talvez não fosse mesmo uma boa ideia.

Empurrou lentamente a taça de volta para a Yamanaka e sorriu sem graça.

Era melhor ficar sem falar com o Uzumaki do que correr o risco de acabar com a sua reputação.

Talvez fosse sensata demais...

* * *

.

Estava eu pensando na vida quando tive a ideia de escrever uma fanfic com a Hinata.

E então, como ficou?

Reviews, please!


	2. Sai x Sakura

Reconsiderando

Era tão irritante o jeito como ele falava. Era tão irritante o jeito como ele se vestia. Tão ridículo. O que custava usar uma camisa um pouco mais comprida? Aliás, a pele dele era irritante. Por que não tomava um pouco de sol?

Não, o mais irritante era o jeito como ele _sorria. _

Que vontade imensa de acertar um soco nele, só para ele tirar aquele sorriso ridículo do rosto.

E agora ela estava ali, parada como uma estátua, _há horas._

Será que era possível estar mais irritada? Não. Já estava irritada o suficiente.

- Pronto, Sakura-chan. –ele falou e sorriu _daquele jeito _enquanto a chamava para ver sua obra-prima.

Se ele soubesse o quanto aquele sorriso a irritava, talvez não sorrisse mais para ela.

Estava tão irritada que pegaria aquele maldito desenho e o rasgaria inteiro, até ficar em pedacinhos. Ah, aposto que aquilo acabaria com a felicidade do sujeito.

Pegou o desenho e se preparou para rasgá-lo, mas deu uma rápida olhada antes.

Estava ótimo.

Estava bom mesmo. Muito bom.

- Ficou muito bonito. –deixou escapar enquanto olhava com encantamento para o papel em suas mãos.

- É você. Não teria ficado bonito se você não fosse bonita.

Ela, bonita? Não era comum ouvir elogios. Aliás, o mais comum era ouvir alguém chamá-la de "testuda".

Desviou por um momento o olhar do desenho para ele.

Ele estava sorrindo.

Até que aquele sorriso não lhe parecia mais tão irritante.

Analisou novamente suas últimas conclusões.

E não é que aquele sorriso agora lhe parecia até um tanto agradável?

* * *

.

Um elogio de vez em quando é bom, não é?

Não podia deixar de escrever algo com o Sai. Adooro ele.

A Sakura que não é uma das minhas personagens favoritas (não é meeesmo), mas até que ela se encaixou bem na história.

Leitores queridos, eu estou postando casais aleatórios, mas se alguém quiser pedir algum em especial, fique à vontade =)


	3. Gaara x Ino

Já fazia algum tempo que eu pensava em escrever uma one GaaraxIno (por mais sem noção que eu ache esse casal), então aqui está.

Vou dedicá-la à Otowa Nekozawa porque sei que ela gosta da Ino e porque ela dedicou uma drabble muito querida à mim. Sei que a Otowa gosta mais da Ino com o Shikamaru, mas escrever uma shikaino não está nos meus planos. Mas quem sabe, um dia, não aparece uma one shikaino por aqui...

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Falsidade

Nunca entenderia por que aquela garota insistia em ser sua amiga.

- Vamos, Tema, abra a porta. Eu sei que você está aí. –a loira gritou do outro lado da porta e continuou a bater insistentemente.

Não tinha escolha. Era melhor abrir a porta ou ficaria horas ouvindo aquela garota irritante batendo e gritando.

- Por que vem sempre aqui? – não era a coisa mais educada a se dizer, mas não aguentava mais aquela perseguição.

- Não posso vir visitar uma amiga? –Ino falou sorridente antes de dar um abraço na outra loira.

- Escute. –Temari empurrou delicadamente a outra, para não parecer ainda mais grosseira, e prosseguiu- Você vem quase todos os dias aqui. Está me irritando.

Ino riu e empurrou a Sabaku para poder entrar no apartamento. Será que ela não tinha entendido o recado?

- Temari. –o irmão mais novo apareceu na sala e a chamou- Não temos chá. Poderia ir comprar?

Era uma boa ideia, assim poderia fugir da Yamanaka.

- Ino, precisamos de chá. Vou sair. –avisou para ver se a outra ia embora.

- Tudo bem, eu te espero. –Ino respondeu enquanto se sentava no sofá da sala.

Por que ela não ia embora? Céus.

Por um momento se lembrou das palavras do outro irmão. Kankuro desconfiava que Ino fosse lá porque tinha um caso com Gaara.

Não. Aquilo estava fora de cogitação. Conhecia bem o irmão, ele nunca teria nada com aquela loira irritante. Se bem que era estranho Ino ficar lá mesmo depois dela sair...

Não, não. Era ridículo pensar que Gaara tivesse algo com ela.

Talvez ela estivesse lá para seduzi-lo...

Garota estúpida, é claro que não conseguiria.

- Ótimo. –Ino falou assim que a outra saiu e fechou a porta- Só quero saber o que vai inventar amanhã para tirá-la daqui. Uma hora ela vai desconfiar.

- Não. –Gaara se arrastou até o sofá e se sentou- Temari pensa que me conhece. Ela nunca vai sequer cogitar essa possibilidade.

- Então, quanto tempo temos?- Ino se inclinou e sussurrou no ouvido do ruivo, conseguindo até arrancar dele um sorriso quase que imperceptível.

- O suficiente.

* * *

.

Eu sei, eu sei. O Gaara não é assim... (pelo menos não na frente dos outros... uhaashuah) mas quando pensei em Gaaino foi nisso que deu...

Que feio Gaara e Ino, enganando a pobre da Temari... tsc tsc...

Ah, quanto às sugestões da xAkemihime e do dasross: estou pensando sobre isso, só falta a inspiração kkkkkk

Reviews?


	4. Shikamaru x Tayuya

Voluptuosa Maldade

Aquele garoto estúpido, devia matá-lo.

Mas, pensando bem... seria um desperdício matá-lo tão rápido.

Ele era esperto, estava sendo bastante divertido vê-lo passar trabalho para tentar vencê-la. Mas era inútil, ele nunca conseguiria.

Já tinha planejado tudo. Quando ele caísse em suas garras, não o mataria. Poderia fazer coisas bem mais interessantes com ele...

_Poderia... _se uma loira desconhecida não tivesse aparecido para acabar com a festa.

* * *

.

Conforme sugestão do dasross, uma Shikamaru x Tayuya. Dessa vez nem foi uma one, foi uma drabble, mas quem liga? kkkkkkk

Admito que nunca tinha pensado em escrever algo sobre esses dois... mas até que foi divertido.

Como já disse antes, estou aberta à sugestões de casais para os próximos capítulos.

Sei que eu viajei nessa drabble, mas adoraria reviews =D


	5. Sasuke x Ino

Inconveniente

Nunca iria esquecer o dia em que ela e o Uchiha se beijaram no pátio da escola. Bem, na verdade, o dia em que _ela_ o beijou...

Ele com certeza não era o cara mais simpático, mas o mais _bonito. _Ah... ela ligava muito para a aparência.

Estava tão distraída que nem percebeu o barulho de passos atrás de si.

- Sasuke... –Ino sussurrou quando sentiu-se enlaçada pelos braços de alguém.

- Sasuke?- Ops... aquela não era a voz do Uchiha.

Virou-se rapidamente e deu de cara com um Inuzuka um tanto quanto irritado com a situação.

Talvez fosse precisar arranjar um novo namorado...

* * *

.

A pedido da xAkemihime, uma Sasuino (é assim mesmo, sasuino? o.O)!

Quando pensei em Sasuke e Ino foi nisso que deu!

Sempre tem aquelas garotas que namoram um, mas gostam de outro, né? kkkkkk

Reviews?


	6. Shikamaru x Temari

Gente, vale lembrar que essa fanfic é da Yuuki. Então, como não aparecer uma Shikatema por aqui?

P.S: não esqueci das sugestões, estou pensando com carinho nelas.

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Suposta Inutilidade

Aquilo era muito, muito problemático. Aquele sapato, aquela camisa, aquela _gravata_ maldita. Tudo aquilo era tão inútil.

Na verdade, não era só a roupa que o estava deixando desconfortável naquele momento. A música clássica, os garçons passando e lhe oferecendo bebidas a todo o instante, Naruto gritando nos seus ouvidos, _ela._.. Tudo parecia conspirar contra ele naquela noite.

Mas também, ele já devia ter imaginado que uma festa na casa dos Hyuuga seria assim. Um bando de gente falsa rindo, bebendo e conversando.

A família Hyuuga era muito influente na Vila, por isso todos sempre compareciam. Segundo seu pai, "era bom ter amizade com eles".

Que se danem os Hyuuga. Só estava lá porque queria vê-la.

Ao contrário dele, a loira parecia bem à vontade. Bem à vontade com _aquele vestido _que era, ao ser ver, provocante demais.

- Se não quiser se encrencar é melhor parar de olhar um pouco. –de tudo que o Uzumaki estava falando, isso tinha sido a única coisa que ele realmente tinha ouvido.

- O quê?

Naruto restringiu-se a dar uma risadinha maliciosa e apontar para algum lugar. Ou melhor, apontar para alguém.

Os irmãos Sabaku estavam olhando fixamente para ele e não pareciam felizes. Maldição...

Puxou um pouco a gravata que, nesse momento, parecia estar ainda mais sufocante que antes.

Naruto parecia estar se divertindo com a situação.

Sabe que não devia, mas não pôde evitar dar mais uma rápida olhada para aquela mulher problemática. Má ideia. Muito má.

Temari fez um discreto sinal com a cabeça e se levantou. Será que ela estava... oh, céus. Estava sob a vigilância dos Sabaku, não poderia segui-la.

- Vai ter que me pagar um ramen depois. –Naruto falou e deu dois tapas no ombro do Nara antes de se levantar e ir em direção à mesa dos Sabaku.

Em seguida o Uzumaki fez um de seus famosos escândalos. Mesmo estando relativamente longe, Shikamaru pôde ouvir o loiro gritar "Gaara! Quanto tempo!" antes de dar um forte abraço no amigo.

Até que o loiro não era assim tão idiota quanto falavam.

Aproveitando a deixa, Shikamaru subiu discretamente as escadas da mansão e logo avistou uma kunoichi bastante impaciente.

- Por que demorou tanto?- ela perguntou quando já estavam longe o suficiente do salão da festa.

- Você ficou maluca? Seus irmãos estão de olho na gente!

- Hmm... –Temari deu alguns passos e passou delicadamente a mão do ombro até o braço do shinobi- Ficou muito bem com essas roupas, Nara.

Por que ela tinha mania de ignorar as coisas que ele dizia?

Antes que ele pudesse repreendê-la novamente, Temari o puxou pela gravata e colou os lábios aos dele.

Ah, ele tinha acabado de descobrir uma utilidade para aquela gravata.

* * *

.

Meu casal favorito merece um pouco mais de linhas, não é?

Vamos lá leitores queridos, façam a Yuuki feliz e mandem reviews!


	7. Sasuke x Hinata

Antes de mais nada queria me desculpar pela terrível coincidência de a Otowa Nekozawa postar uma SasuHina e eu também...

Mas as duas ficaram bem diferentes, pelo menos.

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Chamando a Atenção

Ela já tinha perdido muito tempo pensando no Uzumaki. _Muito tempo._

Ela estava sempre ali, mas parecia que ele nem sabia que ela existia. Ele só queria saber de treinar, disputar com o Sasuke, vencer o Sasuke, ser melhor que o Sasuke.

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke._

Um dia, acidentalmente, ela esbarrou no tal do Sasuke.

Um dia, acidentalmente, ela se envolveu com o tal do Sasuke. Bem, talvez não tenha sido assim tão acidentalmente.

Talvez tenha feito aquilo só para chamar a atenção do Uzumaki. Ah, sim, agora ele com certeza sabia que ela existia.

_Talvez. _Mas agora ela já estava achando a companhia do Uchiha um tanto agradável. _Bastante _agradável.

Ah é, já fazia muito tempo que ela não pensava no tal do Uzumaki!

* * *

.

Conforme tinha pedido a Thaty. Thatty uma SasuHina!

Naruto bobão, perdeu! Era só eu ou mais alguém quando via Naruto (no começo) não entendia como o Naruto podia não notar a Hinata? Sério, estava muito na cara que ela gostava dele u.u'

Acho que já devem ter notado que eu não consigo fugir muito da história do mangá, então eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar uma fanfic romântica com o Sasuke.

Então vamos lá, não tenham vergonha em deixar reviews para a Yuuki!


	8. Chouji x Ino

Naruto não me pertence e todos já sabem disso.

* * *

Pequenas Mentiras

Em um relacionamento, havia vezes que era preciso abdicar de certas coisas.

Por exemplo, agora tinha que comer menos e treinar mais. Sim, Ino dava muito importância para isso. Ah, também não havia mais churrasco todo final de semana. Agora era só de vez em quando.

E ela? Bem, ela tinha abdicado de... de...

Céus, ela não tinha abdicado de nada...

Não, não. Agora ela não podia mais comprar descontroladamente. Já era um avanço. Ah, sim, agora ele não era mais obrigado a ir junto com a loira quando ela saía para fazer compras. Claro que isso gerou muitas discussões, mas ele já estava cansado de carregar as compras dela.

- Yo. –a loira surgiu de repente (ou eles que estavam distraídos) e se parou no meio dos ex-companheiros de time- Por que não me chamaram?

- Desculpe. – Chouji chegou um pouco mais para o lado para dar mais espaço para a garota- Às vezes gostamos de... bem, ter uma conversa de homens.

Ino revirou os olhos.

- Tudo bem, vou deixá-los ter uma "conversa de homens". –a Yamanaka falou com a voz carregada de sarcasmo e se virou para ir- Ah. –antes de ir ela se debruçou nas costas do Akimichi e falou docemente- Estou feliz que tenha parado com aquela mania irritante de comer batatinhas.

Quando Ino já estava longe o suficiente, uma risada baixa escapou dos lábios do Nara que até agora estava apenas ouvindo a conversa.

- Isso ainda vai te causar sérios problemas, Chouji. – o Akimichi voltou o olhar para ele, mas Shikamaru não tirou os olhos do céu- É melhor contar de uma vez.

Contar? Chouji abriu a mochila e olhou amorosamente para o saquinho de batatas. Elas pareciam tão deliciosas e crocantes...

Tudo bem, eles tinham um relacionamento e bla bla bla, mas ele não precisava abrir mão de tudo, precisava?

Uma mentirinha daquelas não faria mal a ninguém...

* * *

.

Que feio, hein, Chouji! Enganando a pobre da Ino!

É impressionante, eu passo tempos sem ter um pingo de inspiração e de repente a inspiração volta e eu escrevo duas de uma vez!

Outra coisa curiosa, eu não gosto nem da Ino nem do Chouji, mas gostei dessa one! kkkkk

Acho que alguém tinha sugerido ChouIno, mas como eu ando sendo sugada pelos estudos eu não lembro quem foi. Mil desculpas.

Ai, nem vou pedir mais reviews porque todos já sabem, né? n.n


	9. Sai x Ino

Mudança de Planos

- Ei, porca. –a garota de cabelos róseos chamou- Eu e a Hinata vamos ali tomar um sorvete. Quer ir com a gente?

- Tomar sorvete? –a loira deixou escapar uma risada de escárnio e colocou uma das mãos na cintura- É claro que não. Você sabe quantas calorias...

- Tudo bem. –Sakura a interrompeu com tom de zombaria o que irritou a Yamanaka- Não precisa repetir seu discurso sobre as calorias.

- Está zombando de mim? – perguntou, ofendida, e recebeu uma risada como resposta- Fique indo tomar sorvete para ver o que acontece. Eu é que vou rir da sua cara quando estiver uma baleia!

Ino se afastou, irritada, e ainda pôde ouvir as risadas da Haruno.

Imagine só, ela, Ino Yamanaka, tomando um sorvete. Não, não. Ela prezava demais pelo seu corpo para submetê-lo à tamanha ofensa. Sorvete... se ao menos fosse algo mais light... mas sorvete não tinha condições.

Sua mente estava tão longe com os devaneios sobre a ação bombástica de um simples sorvete no organismo que a loira só voltou à realidade quando esbarrou contra algo (ou alguém).

- Desculpe. –ela pediu seriamente. Odiava esse tipo de acidente cotidiano, principalmente porque a atrasava ainda mais de chegar ao seu destino.

Não obteve resposta e levantou um pouco a cabeça para ver o rosto do idiota que não tinha desviado dela. Era Sai e ele estava com aquele sorriso costumeiro no rosto.

-Desculpe. –ele falou após alguns segundos de silêncio, sem desfazer o sorriso- Err... Ino. –a moça já ia ir quando novamente o rapaz barrou seu caminho- Está ocupada?

Ocupada? Não. Cansada? Sim. Talvez fosse melhor dizer que sim só para poder ir logo para casa. Se bem que Sai não era de se jogar fora.

- Não.

- Eu estava pensando se... –ele prosseguiu e olhou discretamente para a direita. Será que era assim que era para fazer?- se você aceita ir tomar um sorvete.

Uma certa preocupação surgiu quando o loiro, que estava escondido atrás de uma árvore, passou a mão no rosto e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Mas o que ele tinha feito de errado? Eles tinham ensaiado varias vezes aquilo.

Ah sim... Naruto tinha dito da paranoia da Yamanaka com a comida. É verdade, tinha que convidá-la para tomar um chá ou algo assim.

Sorvete de novo? Ino suspirou e preparou-se para responder, mas mudou de ideia. Sai era tão... ahn...tão... fofo. Deixaria de sair com ele só por causa de sua paranoia com a aparência? Além do mais, um sorvetinho não ia engordar tanto assim.

- Tudo bem.

Sai e a loira começaram a se dirigir até a sorveteria e o rapaz não resistiu de dar uma rápida olhada para trás. Uma risadinha discreta escapou de seus lábios quando avistou o olhar perplexo do Uzumaki.

Talvez o loiro também não entendesse tanto assim sobre as mulheres.

* * *

.

Ando tão perdida ultimamente que nem lembro quem tinha me pedido Saiino. Teria sido o dasross? Me parece que sim...

Bem, de qualquer jeito está aqui a Sai x Ino!

Sempre que penso na Ino eu lembro imediatamente do discurso dela de que os caras gostam das garotas magras kkkkkk (aliás, nosso querido Shika não concorda com isso).

Reviews? =D


	10. Naruto x Temari

Infortúnio

Ele não contava com aquilo. Não contava mesmo.

Maldito dia em que Shikamaru lhe pediu aquele favor.

"Pode ficar de guia da Temari e do Kankuro hoje por mim?" ele disse. "Claro!" Naruto respondeu.

Resposta errada.

Se não tivesse aceitado não teria conhecido um outro lado da kunoichi de Suna. Um lado extremamente sexy.

Ahh... como ele queria ter entregado aquele sabonete a ela nas termas...

Ahh... como ele queria não tê-la visto tão relaxada, com os cabelos loiros livres do penteado habitual.

Aliás, ela ficava muito bem assim.

Se não tivesse passado aquele mísero dia ao lado da kunoichi não teria se encantado daquela maneira.

Pena que ela não tinha sentido o mesmo.

Para ela, ele continuava sendo o "camarãozinho".

Deplorável.

* * *

.

NaruTema, mais uma sugestão do dasross!

Lembram daquelas historinhas que passam no final dos episódios de Naruto (que eu não sei o nome)?

Lembram quando o Naruto apresentou o "guia turístico de Konoha"? Quando nossa diva Temari aparece de cabelo solto!

Pois é, esse é o tema dessa one/drabble ou seja lá o que for isso.

Vamos lá leitores fofos e queridos, deixem reviews! Fico deprimida quando não recebo reviews y.y


	11. Shikamaru x Ino

Troca de Favores

Ino cruzou os braços enquanto observava o rapaz mover uma peça sobre o tabuleiro. Viu os lábios dele se moverem para formar um sorriso e em seguida aquela voz arrastada e tediosa ecoou pelo local.

- Ganhei.

- Sério? –zombou e revirou os olhos.

Ela realmente não entendia o que ele via de tão divertido naquele jogo estúpido.

- Vamos. –Ino se levantou e puxou Shikamaru pela mão, forçando-o a fazer o mesmo- Preciso comprar um sapato para a festa da testuda.

Por que ela precisava comprar mais um? Ela tinha tantos... Será que nenhum servia?

Ele realmente não entendia o que ela via de tão divertido em entrar em todas aquelas lojas.

Suspirou e se deixou guiar pela loira. Não discutiria. Eles tinham um acordo. Ela fazia coisas que não gostava, como jogar shogi, por exemplo, e ele tinha que se submeter a coisas como fazer compras com ela.

Era o preço que ambos tinham que pagar para manter aquele relacionamento.

Mas quem se importava? Não era um preço tão alto assim, afinal.

* * *

.

Antes de mais nada, gostaria de dedicar essa one à Otowa Nekozawa.

Acho que faz tempo que não posto nada aqui, mas eu realmente estava sem inspiração alguma.

Breve esclarecimento: nessa coletânea de fics eu não estou escrevendo necessariamente sobre casais que eu gosto, mas sobre casais aleatórios.

P.S: eu sei que todos sabem que eu não gosto de ShikaIno, então nem preciso dizer mais nada.

E não esqueçam, mandem reviews para a Yuuki!


	12. Asuma x Shikamaru

Simples Lembranças

Olhou para o tabuleiro e lembrou-se de fatos que há tempos tentava esquecer. Não gostava daquelas lembranças, elas lhe causavam uma grande nostalgia.

Lembrou-se de quando jogava shogi com seu sensei. Era fácil vencê-lo, afinal ele não levava muito jeito para o jogo.

Sorriu. Talvez aquelas lembranças já não lhe causassem nostalgia. Sentia saudades dele, é claro, mas isso já não lhe era motivo de sofrimento.

- Qual é o problema? –aquela voz autoritária e problemática soou e tirou Shikamaru de seus devaneios.

Observou enquanto ela fazia sua jogada e em seguida levantou os olhos até a altura do rosto da kunoichi. Estava nítida a vantagem dela sobre o jogo.

- Jogue direito. - ela completou assim que terminou a jogada.

Tsc... era tão melhor jogar com Asuma... Com aquela mulher ele precisava pensar demais.

Pensar... Que problemático...

* * *

.

Um simples esclarecimento. Aposto que teve gente que quando olhou achou que fosse yaoi, mas a minha intenção não foi essa (nada contra se alguém entendeu isso como yaoi, é claro).

Ok, só agora que eu vi que a one anterior também falava em shogi u.u

Andei revendo os episódios da morte do Asuma e talz, então pensei em escrever algo sobre ele. O problema é que eu também queria escrever uma Shikatema (tudo culpa da xAkemihime que me falou do cap 15 do mangá do Lee!), então acabou saindo isso! kkkkk

Vamos lá leitores, sejam queridos e deixem reviews para a Yuuki s2


	13. Shikaku x Yoshino

Falsas Aparências

Nunca iria esquecer o dia em que aquele shinobi esquisito parou ao seu lado. Olhou-o de canto de olho e no primeiro momento achou seu penteado um tanto... inapropriado.

Trocaram algumas palavras. Não podia se lembrar ao certo sobre o que falaram, algo sobre o clima, talvez. Só sabia que a última coisa que ele tinha era "problemática". Ahh... lembrava-se bem do quão irritada tinha ficado.

Não sabe ao certo por que continuou se encontrando com ele. Aliás, não sabe ao certo por que tinha _se apaixonado_ por ele.

Olhou-se no espelho e em seguida para a foto que tinha em mãos. Tinha se passado muito tempo. Não era mais uma garotinha como na foto. A imagem era tão antiga que eles eram ainda apenas namorados.

Não tentou evitar quando uma lágrima solitária se formou e escorreu pelo seu rosto. Era tida na Vila como uma mulher forte e determinada, mas poucos sabiam o que realmente se passava em sua mente de vez em quando.

Quem diria que ela, Yoshino Nara, estava chorando. Ela que sempre era a primeira a incentivar as outras mulheres dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem e que logo seus filhos e maridos voltariam da guerra...

Mas a verdade era inevitável: nem todos voltariam.

Largou a foto sobre a estante. E foi até a janela onde apoiou-se.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo no campo de batalha. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com Shikaku e com seu filho. Sabia apenas de uma coisa: quando tudo aquilo acabasse, estaria ali esperando por eles.

Uma hora eles iam voltar...

* * *

.

Queridos, quem leu o capítulo dessa semana (613) entende perfeitamente o porquê de eu ter escrito essa one.

Sim, a Yuuki está muitíssimo deprimida por causa do capítulo 613. Maaas, como no final dessa one, eu acredito que o Shikaku ainda vai aparecer.

Então, sejam bons leitores e deixem reviews :)


	14. Neji x Tenten

**Naruto não me pertence** (mas não custa repetir), se me pertencesse o Naruto não seria o protagonista.

Essa história não possui necessariamente spoilers do capítulo 614, mas quem leu sabe o por quê de eu ter escrito isso.

* * *

Tácitas Verdades

Ele não era, com certeza, o homem com quem ela sonhava. Mas algo nele chamava sua atenção. Ah, sim, gostava da presença dele, apesar de muitos o considerarem convencido, frio e até mesmo grosseiro.

Suas tentativas de chamar a atenção do Hyuuga _pareciam_ não funcionar e isso a frustrava cada vez mais. Mas apenas pareciam.

- Tenten. –ouviu seu nome.

Quando se deu conta ele já estava sentado ao seu lado. Não tinha visto ele se aproximar.

- Algum problema, Neji-san? –perguntou quando percebeu que ele não diria mais nada.

- Não. –ele respondeu simplesmente. Observou-o de canto de olho. O olhar dele estava perdido na grama.

- Ah... –queria dizer algo, mas não sabia o quê.

- Tenten. –novamente. Virou-se, mas ele não a encarou- Eu sinto muito por... –era difícil para ele expressar seus sentimentos- por sempre ter sido tão... tão chato com você. Deve ter sido muito desagradável para você e o Lee passar todo esse tempo ao meu lado.

- Não. –sorriu- Você pode ser meio sem graça, mas nem todo mundo é como o Lee, por exemplo. –percebeu que ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso- Mas você é uma boa companhia. Sabe, muitas vezes eu me espelhei em você. –ele a encarou pela primeira vez- Queria ser forte como você e isso me motivava a treinar.

- Está errado. Ninguém devia se espelhar em mim. Eu sempre fui arrogante e...

- De uns tempos pra cá você melhorou muito, sabia? –o interrompeu gentilmente e sorriu novamente.

- Eu estava me esforçando para isso. Parece que deu certo.

Tenten olhou para o céu. Parecia que o assunto acabaria ali. Já era um milagre ter conseguido uma conversa tão longa com ele.

- Tenten. –mais uma vez. Encarou-o- Só queria dizer que você e o Lee foram ótimos companheiros, apesar de às vezes ele passar um pouco dos limites.

- Um pouco? –riu.

- Muito. –Neji deixou escapar uma risada baixa- Quero que saiba também que eu gostaria de ter passado mais tempo com você.

Desfez o sorriso. Por que ele estava falando aquelas coisas?

- Neji...

- Talvez o meu orgulho não permitisse que você soubesse dessas coisas.

- Estou ficando com medo! –ela falou mais alto que o normal- Por que está dizendo isso? Parece até que você vai morrer!

- Não sabemos o que pode acontecer amanhã.

Lembrou-se. Tentava não pensar naquilo, mas a realidade era inevitável. Logo a guerra começaria e ninguém sabia o que ia acontecer.

- Tenten, eu...

- Shh. –calou-o colocando gentilmente o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dele- Não fale nada. Depois que essa guerra acabar conversamos novamente e você me diz tudo o que quer dizer.

- Mas...

- Pare de falar. Não quero que isso pareça uma despedida.

Um pequeno sorriso se formou e ele voltou o olhar novamente para a grama.

- Tudo bem. Conversaremos depois.

Neji recebeu apenas um sorriso como resposta. Tenten deixou-se cair um pouco para o lado até seu ombro se chocar com o do Hyuuga.

Silêncio. Nenhum dos dois disse mais nada.

* * *

.

Tenho uma vaga lembrança de alguém ter sugerido que eu escreve uma one desses dois. Mas não tenho certeza...

Enfim, nunca gostei muito do Neji, mas depois do capítulo 614 do mangá me veio um pouco de inspiração para escrever isso.

Não quis fazer_ aquele_ drama, apesar de constar "drama" na classificação.

Então, já sabem, né? Deixem reviews!


	15. Sai x Karin

Inexperiência

- ... então ele me ignorou completamente, acredita?

- Esse Sasuke é um viado. –comentou, com seu sorriso característico no rosto.

Ela ficou séria. Ele desfez o sorriso também. O que tinha feito de errado?

- Não fale assim dele! –Karin reclamou e cruzou os braços- Temos que levar em conta que naquela época ele só conseguia pensar naquela tal vingança e...

O que ela disse depois daí ele não sabe, aliás nem lhe interessava saber. Permitiu-se observá-la enquanto falava. Não conseguia entendê-la. Não conseguia entender mulher alguma. Ela estava reclamando do Sasuke, não? Por que tinha ficado brava com ele se tinha apenas concordado com ela?

- Ei. –ela estava chamando-o?- Qual é a sua?

- O quê?

- Por que me chamou para jantar se não ia falar nada? –reclamou e pegou o cardápio- Seria mais gentil se falasse algo.

- Estava apenas ouvindo você.

- Não é legal falar sozinha, sabia?

- Desculpe. -sorriu.

- Mas sabe, você tem razão em falar mal dele. –do que ela estava falando agora?- O Sasuke é um idiota mesmo.

Como?

- Agora me fale sobre você, Sai. –Karin largou o cardápio e se debruçou na mesa.

- Er... –o que ela queria que ele falasse? Tudo sobre ele? Céus, o que mesmo o livro dizia sobre essa parte do encontro?

- Não quer falar? –ela parecia irritada.

- N... –pensou melhor. Naruto tinha dito para nem sempre falar a verdade- Quero sim.

- Então comece falando por que me chamou aqui. Não esperava isso de você.

- Bem... Naruto-kun disse que eu deveria sair mais. Segundo ele, as pessoas me acham "estranho".

- Ah, com certeza. –riu.

- Então ele me disse para convidar uma garota e...

- Espere. –interrompeu- Está dizendo que só me chamou para sair por que o _Naruto_ disse para você me chamar?

- Não... –e agora? Céus, devia ter praticado mais...- Primeiro eu falei com a Sakura, mas ela me xingou e...

- O quê? –ela parecia ainda mais irritada- Você me chamou só por que a Sakura não aceitou?

- Teoricamente sim, mas...

Resposta errada. Karin pegou a bolsa, levantou-se, disse algo como "passar bem" e foi embora. Sai permaneceu sentado, em silêncio.

Mas o que ele tinha feito de errado agora?

Ah, ele e sua mania de falar a verdade...

* * *

.

Chega de mimimi por causa do mangá, não é?

One sobre um "casal" bem peculiar. Acho que já devem ter notado, mas adoro escrever fanfics com o Sai s2

Tadinho, não sabia o que fazer! E convenhamos, a Karin foi muito chata! kkkk

Sei que tem um pessoal chateado por causa do mangá, mas vamos lá, não parem de deixar reviews! =D


	16. Hinata x Naruto

Atenção: **Quem ainda não leu o capítulo 615 pare por aqui. **Essa história contém **spoilers. **Na verdade isso é quase um resumo do capítulo 615, então se não leu, não leia essa fanfic.

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Confiança

_Desistir. _Ele não conhecia aquela palavra, _até aquele dia_. Olhou em volta e espantou-se com o que viu. Não era assim que tudo devia acabar.

Obito já tinha lhe avisado: todos iriam morrer. _Todos_, um a um.

Temeu. Seus amigos eram tudo que tinha, não podia perdê-los.

Olhou para a mão do homem que estava esticada na sua direção. Talvez fosse o certo a fazer. Não queria ver mais ninguém partir.

Uma mão pequena e fria encostou em seu rosto e o trouxe de volta à realidade. Os olhos perolados dela o observavam fixamente, implorando para que pensasse melhor.

_Preocupação. _Era o que transbordava do olhar da jovem Hyuuga.

_Incentivo._ Era sempre ele quem incentivava os outros e os impedia de desistir. Mas não dessa vez. Dessa vez _ela _o incentivava.

Tocou docemente na mão dela que estava em seu rosto. Todos aqueles anos Hinata esteve ao seu lado, disposta a ajudá-lo a qualquer custo. Como não tinha percebido? Sentiu-se estúpido.

- Hinata... obrigado. –agradeceu sinceramente e segurou a mão da moça, puxando-a para que se levantasse.

Hinata não sorriu. Não podia. Não naquele momento.

- Vamos lá, Hinata! –Naruto bradou confiante, como lhe era costumeiro, e apertou mais a mão da kunoichi.

- S-sim!

Não sabiam o que ia acontecer dali em diante, mas não havia mais lugar para medo ou insegurança. Naruto estava ali e isso a deixava confiante. Sentia-se segura ao lado dele. Ele sentia o mesmo. Sentia ainda mais confiança ao lado da Hyuuga.

Lutaria com suas forças. Mesmo que não pudessem vencer, morreria lutando. Por _ela_. Por todos.

Observou-a de canto de olho. Custasse o que custasse, ele iria protegê-la. Até o fim.

* * *

.

Quem lê minhas fanfics deve saber que não costumo escrever histórias assim tão sensacionalistas, principalmente com NaruHina como casal principal. Mas depois desse capítulo 615 até passei a gostar desses dois.

É impressão minha ou o Kishimoto tentou se redimir nesse último capítulo? Depois de dois capítulos decepcionantes, o 615 realmente me surpreendeu.

Agora parece que a pancadaria vai rolar solta no mangá. Quero só ver no que vai dar...

Ah, como não custa pedir, deixem reviews! n.n


	17. Kankuro

Planos

Apenas observou enquanto a irmã saía. Sabia muito bem que aquela história de ser guia dele era tudo conversa fiada.

Sentou-se. Tentou pensar em outras coisas.

Impossível. Por mais que tentasse evitar, aqueles pensamentos insistiam em voltar. Mas eles lhe causavam repulsa, não queria pensar naquilo.

Decidiu pensar em algo melhor. Em um plano. Queria arrastar aquele shinobi maldito para um lugar deserto e lhe dar uma boa lição. Ah, sim, ótimo. Queria descontar toda a sua raiva nele.

Como ele ousava...? Temari era sua irmã!

Não tinha certeza de nada, mas desconfiava. Já tinha pensado em segui-los, mas tinha sido impedido pelas palavras do irmão mais novo. Talvez Gaara tivesse razão, se _aquilo_ estivesse mesmo acontecendo era melhor que não visse.

Pensou nos planos mais cruéis possíveis e esboçou um sorriso sinistro.

- Já sei. –murmurou- Gaara...

- Sem chance. –o mais novo o interrompeu e parou o que estava fazendo- Não vou me meter nisso. Sabe muito bem o que vai acontecer se encostar nele. Temari já te avisou.

Ao fim do discurso, Gaara pegou novamente os papéis que estava lendo e ignorou o irmão.

Mas como ele sabia? Nem tinha dito nada ainda...

* * *

.

Como todos já sabem, eu amo colocar o Kankuro como irmão ciumento. E ah, todos também sabem qual é o meu casal favorito, então matei dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Mas daqui a pouco eu não vou aguentar e vou postar mais uma ShikaTema por aqui...

Reviews?


	18. Temari x Shikamaru

Incomum

Espantou-se quando sentiu os fios loiros da kunoichi roçarem em seu rosto. Aquilo não era comum. Claro, se fosse não seria motivo de espanto.

Aquilo nunca tinha acontecido antes. Depois do Exame Chuunin era sempre a mesma coisa: ele a acompanhava até o portão da Vila, trocavam algumas provocações, ela sorria vitoriosa (ah, sim, sorria porque sempre conseguia deixá-lo sem jeito) e ia embora. Mas _aquilo_ ele realmente não esperava.

Como era possível que o simples fato de seu corpo se chocar contra o dela por míseros segundos pudesse deixá-lo tão desconcertado?

Mas eram amigos, afinal. Era normal amigos se abraçarem em uma despedida. Sim, era normal, era como se abraçasse a Haruno, por exemplo.

Pensou melhor. Não, não era. Ahh, com certeza não era.

* * *

.

Tinha que ter mais uma ShikaTema aqui, não é? Eles são tão fofos juntos s2

Só um recadinho para quem está lendo _Sombra da Areia: _além da terrivel falta de inspiração eu ainda tive que fazer uma pequena viagem, mas eu prometo que vou continuar logo n.n'

Então, me façam feliz mandando reviews!


	19. Sasori x Deidara

Opiniões

Todos aplaudiram, menos ele. Deidara mantinha um olhar tedioso e chegou a revirar os olhos quando as cortinas se fecharam. Bateu três ou quatro vezes uma mão contra a outra, só para fingir que não era o único a não aplaudir o "espetáculo". O que as pessoas viam de especial em um teatro de marionetes?

Esperou sentado enquanto todos deixavam o teatro. Não demorou para o outro parar ao seu lado e cruzar os braços.

- Esplêndido, não?

- "Esplêndido" não seria bem a palavra. Acho que a palavra mais adequada seria... hm... – Deidara levantou-se e fingiu pensar- Patético. -Sasori riu de maneira debochada- Esplêndida será a apresentação de fogos de artifício que preparei para esse final de ano.

E se dirigiu para a saída.

- Você não sabe o que é arte. –murmurou enquanto seguia o loiro até a saída- Não sei por que sou seu amigo.

- Você que não sabe o que é arte. –rebateu, mas em nenhum momento encarou o ruivo.

Revirou os olhos. Deidara era tão insuportável às vezes.

Mas no fundo, bem no fundo, sabia que o que os mantinha juntos era aquela discussão eterna sobre "o que realmente é arte". Se chegassem a um acordo, não teria graça, teria?

* * *

.

Well, well, por algum motivo desconhecido senti uma enorme vontade de escrever algo sobre esses dois. Eu, ao menos, gostava dessa discussãozinha deles sobre "arte", então por que não usá-la como tema de um drabble/one?

Reviews? =D


	20. Lee x Sakura

Desejo Insano

Ele estava treinando, como fazia todas as manhãs, e ela estava, por alguma razão, passando por lá.

Parou quando avistou aquele shinobi com aquela roupa verde tão peculiar.

Ele estava fazendo flexões, _muitas_ flexões.

Depois de um tempo, seus braços tremeram um pouco e uma gota de suor escorreu livremente pelo seu rosto.

- Sakura-chan! –ele parou com os exercícios quando percebeu a presença da kunoichi. Passou as costas da mão na testa e respirou fundo, um tanto ofegante.

Sakura deu um passo à frente. Nunca tinha olhado para ele daquela maneira. Sentiu um incontrolável desejo apossar-se de seu corpo.

Puxou o shinobi pelo colete e beijou-o com fúria.

Soltou-o e se perguntou por que estava fazendo aquilo. Porém, seu momento de reflexão não durou muito. Logo sentiu-se puxada para mais um louco e ardente beijo.

Retribuiu.

Não devia estar se sentindo muito bem...

* * *

.

Tive um momento de loucura e decidi escrever essa história. Sinceramente nunca tinha pensado na Sakura e o Lee juntos antes, mas sabe-se la porque decidi escrever isso...

Mas hein, essa Sakura está muito safadinha para o meu gosto... kkkkkk


	21. Hidan x Ino

Doce Sofrimento

Olhou discretamente para o relógio. Apesar de tudo, não queria parecer indelicada, mas não aguentava mais ouvir aquele doido falar coisas sobre um deus sei-la-das-quantas ao qual ele servia.

- Você entende...? –Hidan apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e se inclinou na direção da moça.

- Hm... Claro. –decidiu concordar, mesmo sem saber do que se tratava. Tinha quase certeza de que aquele sujeito tinha problemas...

- Não, você não entende. –ele sussurrou e pegou a faca que estava sobre a mesa. Ino ajeitou-se na cadeira e começou a planejar uma rota de fuga, caso fosse necessário. Estava começando a ficar com medo- Para entender você precisa _sentir_ a dor suprema.

E passou a faca lentamente pelo próprio braço, quase em êxtase. Ino não disse nada, apenas colocou as mãos sobre a boca, espantada.

- Vamos, tente. –e ofereceu a faca para a loira- Vai ver como a dor é maravilhosa!

Pegou a bolsa e correu para fora do restaurante. Nunca mais ia se deixar levar por uma carinha bonita...

* * *

.

De repente me deu uma vontade de escrever algo com o Hidan. E não se pode falar em Hidan sem se falar em coisas sinistras!

Nunca ninguém se perguntou como seria um encontro com o Hidan? Tudo bem, talvez tenha sido só eu...

Ai, ai. O Hidan é muito lindo, mas assim não dá pra conquistar ninguém, não é?

Como todos já sabem (mas não custa repetir), sejam leitores bonzinhos e deixem reviews! =)


	22. Konohamaru x Temari

Brincadeira Inocente

No começo parecia divertido. Só parecia.

Mas poderia ter sido divertido. Quem sabe...

Mas não foi. Não quando aquele pirralho decidiu se aproveitar daquele jogo infantil para "tirar uma casquinha".

E quando seu punho acertou em cheio o rosto dele, todos pareceram espantados e ele, indignado. Disse algo como "eu tinha que colocar a mão no amarelo".

Sim, tinha. Assim como ela tinha que esmurrá-lo para sentir-se aliviada.

E ah, nunca mais jogaria twister novamente. Não mesmo.

* * *

.

Existem dias em que a Yuuki surta e decide escrever umas coisas assim. Por algum motivo desconhecido, me passou pela cabeça de escrever um drabble usando Temari, Twister e Konohamaru. Vai entender...

E sabem de uma coisa, eu não faço a mínima ideia do que colocar como gênero desse drabble...

Well, se tem alguma boa alma se prestando a ler as minhas loucura, plis, comente!


	23. Sasuke x Karin

Naruto não me pertence (e todos já sabem disso).

* * *

Constrangimento

- Então, o que nos diz, Sasuke-kun?

O homem com o microfone esperava ansiosamente por uma resposta, assim como as dezenas de pessoas que se aglomeravam ao redor deles. Sasuke olhou discretamente para os lados e percebeu que havia muito mais gente do que imaginava.

A seu ver, aquilo era um tipo de chantagem emocional, ou algo assim. Como dizer não diante de tantas pessoas?

- Vamos, Sasuke! Karin-chan está esperando! –o homem insistiu- Você aceita o pedido de namoro dessa linda ruivinha?

Seu olhar agora pairou sobre a garota que sorria docemente para ele.

- Não. Com licença.

E saiu, espremendo-se entre a multidão boquiaberta.

Simples, aquele tipo de chantagem não funcionaria com ele.

* * *

.

Depois de um tempinho sumida, decidi escrever algo sobre esse dois por causa do capítulo 627 do mangá.

Sabem aqueles programas sensacionalistas em que pegam a pessoa e fazem uma pergunta dessas publicamente só para a pessoa se sentir constrangida e aceitar? Pois é exatamente essa a situação em que o Sasuke se encontrava. Posso ser má, mas sempre sonhei com o dia em que alguém dissesse "não" só para ver a cara que o povo todo ia ficar kkkkkkkkk

E ah, a Karin caiu muito no meu conceito depois do 627 e o pior é que eu gostava dela #decepcionada

Well, reviews? : )


End file.
